1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supporting devices for umbrellas and, more particularly, to an umbrella support apparatus which allows the umbrella to be adjusted in two separate planes perpendicular to each other.
2. General Background
Especially during intense heat, outside workers, such as, policemen, gardeners, roofers, etc., are constantly bothered by the suns rays. Not only does the sun increase the ambient temperature, but also creates rays which can obscure the sight of the workers. It is has been well established that umbrellas can shade a user from sun rays. However, beach umbrellas are typically very large and not easily transportable as the worker performs their duties. On the other hand, hand-held umbrellas can be used to shade a worker but occupies their hands so that work can not be accomplished.
Several apparatuses have been patented which are aimed at supporting devices for umbrellas.
U.S. Pat. No. 903,682 issued to F. B. Cumpston, entitled xe2x80x9cSUPPORTING DEVICE FOR UMBRELLAS,xe2x80x9d discloses a supporting device for an umbrella comprising an adjustable belt which supports a harness from the waist of the user. The harness has attached thereto a carrier plate and a yoke plate for carrying a hollow rotatable tubular arm which in turn carries an umbrella. The tubular arm is adapted to be angular displaced via a pair of cup and ball arrangements so that the angle of the umbrella can be selected by the user.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,407 issued to Rice, entitled xe2x80x9cUMBRELLA SUPPORT,xe2x80x9d discloses an umbrella support which includes harness supporting a back plate and curved sleeve coupled to a ball adjustable secured in the socket by a bolt and nut connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,965 issued to J. W. Morman, entitled xe2x80x9cBODY MOUNTED UMBRELLA,xe2x80x9d discloses an umbrella attached to the body of the user via an adjustable belt. The umbrella is supported in a vertical post which includes a pivot to allow the umbrella to be pivoted from an upright position to a displaced position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,771 issued to D. J. Perry, entitled xe2x80x9cBACK SUPPORTED UMBRELLA HOLDER,xe2x80x9d discloses a supporting device for an umbrella which includes a frame and straps for securing the device to the back of the user. The umbrella is stored in an umbrella support receptacle of the device. In one embodiment, the supporting device includes a tilt mechanism which permits angular adjustment of the umbrella support receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,837 issued to Dompe, entitled !xe2x80x9cPERSONAL UMBRELLA SUPPORT,xe2x80x9d discloses a device which includes a plate supported about the back of the user via a harness. The umbrella is supported in a cup which is adapted to be pivoted. A clamp is provided above the cup to support a tube holding the umbrella stem.
Other patent in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 191,782 issued to B. B. Smith, Sr., entitled xe2x80x9cUMBRELLA-SUPPORTxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 1,020,666 issued to T. Simard, entitled xe2x80x9cBODY HARNESS AND UMBRELLA SUPPORTxe2x80x9d; and, U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,826 issued to W. Conrad, entitled xe2x80x9cADJUSTABLE UMBRELLA HOLDERxe2x80x9d, all of which disclose a supporting device for an umbrella that has a belt and/or harness and carrying means for carrying the umbrella in the front of the user.
The preferred embodiment of umbrella support apparatus of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates an umbrella supporting apparatus comprising a back-mounted umbrella support assembly which is adapted to be secured about the back of the user which allows the canopy of the umbrella to be adjusted in two different planes. The back-mounted umbrella support assembly includes a support plate mounted to the waistband and has a plurality of spaced key holes defining a first set of vertically displace positions or angles. The assembly also includes a rotatable support bracket rotatably mounted to the support plate and a hollow rod coupled to the rotatable support bracket for supporting a shaft or pole of an umbrella. A locking lever is resiliently coupled to the rotatably support bracket. The rotatable support bracket also has coupled thereto a pivot wheel for rotating the hollow rod backward or forward.
In operation, the rotatable support bracket is adapted to be rotated left or right and locked or secured to one of the spaced key holes via the locking lever to vertically offset the hollow rod from vertically upright or align the hollow rod vertically upright. Additionally, the hollow rod can be pivoted backward or forward via the pivot wheel.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide an umbrella support apparatus which is simple to use.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an umbrella support apparatus which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.